Spacella
Early Years Turmoil Spacella's birth was during one of the most crucial times of the LGA System, the Alliance of Humanity was just recently destroyed and then replaced by the Epsilon Empire in the very same year. Her mother, Starma, and her non-biological father Roy narrowly escaped the wrath of the Epsilon regime just days before her birth. About a week after her birth, her true father, Emperor XtremEvan, tracked down Roy and Starma while they were making their escape to Demith to claim his heir to the throne. In the battle that quickly erupted upon his arrival, XtremEvan killed Starma and mortally wounded Roy, and then took Spacella to Arktavia with him where she would be raised and trained to lead his empire if he were ever to fall. For the past 16 years of her life, all she ever did was learn about the business of commandeering an empire. She studied a wide range of lessons, ranging from advanced diplomacy, human psychology, and necessary battle strategies. Peace Concord Opposing View Closed Ears Revolution Current Life Today, with XtremEvan focusing most of his attention on secret projects and managing the war, Spacella practically runs the majority of the Epsilon Empire. Even at her young age of 16, she is a very well known diplomat throughout the LGA System, and is responsible for gaining the trust of the majority of Epsilon's allies. Her father usually just has her attend to the majority of the more tedious tasks in running an empire, such delegations and paperwork ( the "boring stuff" in his words ). Spacella spends most of her time in the Arkives Tower studying and working on politics, but usually spends her time off hanging out in downtown Arktavia with her friends. Personality Spacella is a kind-hearted individual who puts others before herself. She is never quick to judge, and thinks and considers every solution available logically. Her personality is practically the exact opposite of her father's, which annoys him quite a bit. While he seeks to dominate and manipulate his allies, Spacella tries to befriend and understand them, and usually succeeds. She is faint of heart however, as just the idea of war deeply sickens her, especially when Krein tries to explain how he "plays" with his toys on the battlefield. Instead, she focuses more on bringing peace to the LGA sector, and on few occasions she will go as far as to even publicly criticize her father's ideals and policies ( which never really works, just gets her grounded ). She is considered by many citizens of Epsilon, and even Demith, as simply an angel, always watching over them and trying to protect them from harm. Although she tries to avoid physical violence, she would do whatever it takes to defend those who can't defend themselves. Powers & Abilities Out of all the super-powered humans in the LGA System, Spacella's abilities rank in the top tier due to their flexibility and destructive power. Long Distance Teleportation Spacella's first ability involves teleporting; she can transfer any mass that she comes in physical contact with, including herself, to another destination as far away as 5 light-years. The only restrictions are that she must have an accurate mental image of the destination, and that the object being transferred can't be rooted into the ground, such as a building. She must also "charge up" her teleports, and the charge up time depends on the distance; a 3 light-year jump would take about 2 minutes, while a 3 meter jump would be practically instant, only taking a few nanoseconds to process. After extreme range teleports, she is usually powerless for hours as a jump of that distance requires enormous amounts of energy. Energy Manipulation Spacella also follows in her father's footsteps as a master of pure energy. She can manipulate energy to her will, but, unlike her father Emperor XtremEvan, Spacella has excellent control over her energy abilities. She is capable of summoning massive amounts of energy with a mere thought, and can use it offensively and defensively with ease. The upper limits of her energy powers are unknown as she has never found herself troubled in summoning any amount of energy on the occasions she has tested the ability. [ Because Spacella is a pacifist and not involved in Epsilon military matters she almost never uses her abilities in actual combat situations. ]